1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a surface mount connector for network communication.
2. The Prior Arts
Due to the increasing demand for electronic devices to be compact and durable, manufacturers all try very hard to meet the requirements. Besides, manufacturers simultaneously improve the function and stability of the electronic devices while trying to minimize the sizes thereof.
As well known in the art, the connector is aimed to be responsible for electrical signal transmission between two electronic devices so that the function and effectiveness of the connector greatly affect the electronic system's overall performance.
Currently, as well known in the art, a surface mount connector includes a dielectric or insulating housing or receptacle and multiple terminal assemblies inserted into the dielectric or insulative housing or receptacle. Each multiple terminal assembly respectively has a plurality of terminals firmly extending through the corresponding terminal block. During manufacture, most of the terminal blocks are made by insert molding. Thereafter, terminals are extended through the terminal blocks for mating with the dielectric or insulative housing or receptacle. By way of this manufacture process, each terminal block is isolated from each other such that while the terminal blocks with a plurality of terminals firmly attached thereto are to be mated with the receptacle, loose connection among terminal blocks is a common problem, which may somehow lead to more serious problems in the future. In addition to that problem, incorrect connection with the receptacle will easily lead to faulty signal transmission or even worse, the signal will not be successfully transmitted.